Pod kopułą
by Snowley
Summary: Podwodne miasto. Bohema. Eksperymenty i tajemnice. Co jeden człowiek może zrobić przeciwko masowemu szaleństwu? (oparte na osobistej teorii odnośnie Atlasa, seks i alkohol gratis).
1. Atlas zbuntowany

_Jedna kropla miłości jest więcej warta niż ocean dobrych chęci i rozumu._

_Blaise Pascal_

_Ludzie przeważnie nie są źli, po prostu czasem dają się porwać jakiejś idei._

_Neil Gaiman i Terry Prachett, „Dobry omen"_

1. Atlas zbuntowany

- Mogę się dosiąść? – odziany w nieco sfatygowany, ale szykowny garnitur mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siedzącego samotnie przy stoliku młodzieńca. Chłopak, wyglądający wciąż na nastolatka, skinął głową ze znudzeniem i odwrócił wzrok, by dalej przyglądać się parom tańczącym na parkiecie w rytm wygrywanej przez orkiestrę muzyki. Trwał Bal Wielkanocny, będący jedną z licznych imprez odbywających się w Rapture, ale jedną z niewielu, na którą zaproszeni byli wszyscy mieszkańcy. Pracownicy naukowi, biznesmeni, jak i zwykli robotnicy mieli rzadką okazję spotkać się na równej stopie i porozmawiać. Przynajmniej taki był pierwotny zamysł – patrząc po stolikach, łatwo było odróżnić dżentelmenów i damy w wykwintnych strojach bogato zdobionych perłami – motywem balu była śnieżna biel – od ubranej dużo skromniej klasy pracującej siedzącej na drugim końcu sali.

- Palisz? – Zapytał dosiadający się.

Chłopak z chęcią przyjął papierosa. Mężczyzna wyjął paczkę zapałek i podpalił obojgu skręta.

- Nie znamy się, a ja znam tu wszystkich – zagaił. Miał dziwny akcent. Właściwie to, co powiedział brzmiało bardziej jak „Nie znomy się, a j' znom tu wszystkich".

- Jestem Jack.

- Jack… ? – odparł nieznajomy, przeciągając głos, jakby oczekiwał od rozmówcy jakiegoś rozwinięcia. Napotykając łagodny, ale stanowczy wzrok chłopca zrozumiał jednak, że więcej informacji nie uzyska. Poprawił kamizelkę garnituru i zmierzwił palcami zaczesane na bok blond włosy.

- Na mi mówią Atlas – „mi" zamiast „mnie" – jestem szefem brygady rybackiej.

Jack uśmiechnął się i uścisnął nowemu znajomemu dłoń. Głęboko zaciągnął się papierosem i z westchnieniem wypuścił dym z płuc. Przyglądał się rozpływającemu się powoli w powietrzu szaremu obłoczkowi, po czym znów zaczął obserwować kręcące się majestatycznie na środku sali pary.

- To prawdziwe fajki z góry – Atlas wskazał na sufit – nie to badziewie, które tutaj śmią nazywać tytuniem. – Jack w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. - Rozmowny jesteś jak trzystuletnie zwłoki, chłopoku.

- Skąd pan jest? – Jack w końcu wyraził jakieś zainteresowanie.

- Dublin. A ty?

- Ja… ja jestem stąd. Z Rapture.

- A, prawda, nie? Teraz wszyscy jesteśmy z Rapture. – Atlas uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, unosząc z zainteresowaniem brew. Ta dziwna niechęć odnośnie podania miejsca zamieszkania zaintrygowała go. Wielonarodowa i wielokulturowa społeczność Raptre wręcz żyła rozprawami o „powierzchni". To zabawne, że ci, którzy mają za cel stworzenie zupełnie nowej, niezależnej cywilizacji tak chętnie sięgają pamięcią do czasów, kiedy zamknięci byli w ramach własnych krajów. Na wyrost byłoby powiedzenie, że wszystkie wspomnienia są miłe – w podwodnym mieście na kopy było ludzi o statusie persona non grata. Pomimo to, nawet z polityką byli na bieżąco.

- Gdzie pracujesz? – Atlas nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddawać.

- No cóż… - Jack wyraźnie się zmieszał. Bezwiednie położył tlącego się papierosa na postawionym przed nim porcelanowym talerzyku i nerwowo potarł nos.

- Pracuje u mnie. – wtrącił nagle silny, męski głos o wyraźnym nowojorskim akcencie. Za plecami Jacka ukazał się Frank Fontaine, odziany w elegancki, krojony na miarę garnitur. Położył obie dłonie na ramionach chłopca i skinął w stronę Atlasa.

- Pan Fontaine! Miło pana widzi'ć. – Atlas podskoczył jak oparzony i podał rękę biznesmenowi.

- Wzajemnie – Fontaine uśmiechnął się wyuczonym, szarmanckim grymasem, lewą dłoń wciąż trzymając na ramieniu Jacka. Młodzieniec miał minę, jakby po plecach chodziła mu ogromna tarantula. – Widzę, że już poznałeś mój nowy nabytek. Nie znęcaj się nad nim za bardzo, jest tu od niedawna. – Fontaine nieco brutalnie poklepał Jacka po policzku wierzchem dłoni. – A teraz wybaczcie, muszę obskoczyć jeszcze kilka stolików.

Atlas odprowadził biznesmena badawczym wzrokiem. Jack zasępił się. Złapał pawie całkiem wypalonego papierosa i pociągnął zdrowo.

- Fontaine musi cię wysoko cenić, skoro zna cię osobiście. Jesteś jakimś naukowcem w Futuristics?

- Coś w tym stylu. – Jack bąknął wymijająco.

- Tak czy siak, widzę, że stary wujo Fontaine zdążył zajść ci za skórę. Tako wesz jak on… jak ugryzie, to swędzi długo.

Jack parsknął śmiechem, słysząc to porównanie. Atlas uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła mężczyznom na grze w pokera. Ku zdziwieniu Atlasa, Jack nie znał reguł gry i musiał mu wszystko tłumaczyć od podstaw, a ten uczył się bardzo szybko. Pod koniec balu Jack stał się mistrzem, blefując i stawiając szarady z tą samą, niewzruszoną miną. Oczywiście Atlas uznał to za szczęście nowicjusza, ale wgłębi pamięci zanotował, by przypadkiem nigdy nie grać z chłopakiem na pieniądze. Około pierwszej w nocy orkiestra przestała grać, a wodzirej, ku wtórowi oklasków, zamknął oficjalnie imprezę. Część obecnych ludzi powoli zbierała się do domu, kończąc ostatnie rozmowy i niedopite drinki, więc Atlas i jego małomówny kompan również uznali, że najwyższy czas się stąd zabierać. Chwilę w milczeniu szli jednym z pięknych, podświetlonych pasaży, podziwiając rojące się za grubym szkłem morskie życie, gdy Jack stwierdził, że teraz musi skręcić w prawo i pożegnał się z dystyngowaniem. Ledwie zniknął za rogiem, Atlas obejrzał się za siebie i skinął na mężczyznę, który w bezpiecznej odległości cały czas za nimi podążał. Przysadzisty jegomość o surowej twarzy starego wilka morskiego podszedł do niego zamaszystym krokiem.

- Idź za nim – szepnął Atlas, wskazując kierunek, w którym oddalił się Jack. – Zobacz, gdzie miszko i przyjdź do mi.

- Tajes, szefie. – Marynarz złapał za rondo kapelusza w geście pożegnania i poszedł w wyznaczonym kierunku.

Pół godziny później wchodził do mieszkania Atlasa, znajdującego się na dziesiątym piętrze wieżowca hotelu pracowniczego. Było to dość skromne pomieszczenie, ale urządzone ze smakiem. W niewielkim saloniku, spowitym ciepłym światłem bijącym z lampki naftowej, przy akompaniamencie jazzowej płyty odtwarzanej na gramofonie, rozsiadłszy się na kanapie, Atlas czytał gazetę. Widząc wchodzącego marynarza podniósł wzrok znad lektury i ściągnął usta.

- I jak?

- Mieszka na Osiedlu Neptuna, urządził się, skubany. – marynarz opadł ciężko na fotel naprzeciwko sofy. – Ale to jeszcze nic. – starszy, doświadczony człowiek dramatycznie zawiesił głos, delektując się ciekawością rosnącą w roziskrzonych oczach Atlasa. – Zgadnij z kim rozmawiał, jeszcze przed śluzą na osiedle.

- Nie wim, oświeć mnie, z łaski swojej.

- Szedłem za nim przez atrium – przeciągając opowieść celowo drażnił młodego Irlandczyka – patrzę, a zza rogu wyłania się sama doktor Tenenbaum. Podeszła do niego i zaczęła coś szprechać, trochę to ostro brzmiało, ale po niemiecku to wszystko brzmi, jakby cię mieli zaraz rozstrzelać. Wzięła go pod rękę i razem poszli do Neptuna.

- Fontaine… a tyroz Tenenbaum… - zamyślił się Atlas. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jest w Rapture nowy, mimo, że Ryan zamknął port batysfer… Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale ten chopok na pewno jest wart uwagi. Może nawet uda nam się dzięki niemu dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w laboratoriach?

- Johnny, wiesz, że ludzie Fontaine'a nie puszczają pary. Albo jak puszczają, nie wiedzą nic ciekawego.

- _Doskonale_ o tym wiem, przeca już parę miesięcy błądzimy jak ślepcy w labiryncie. Nic nie gwarantuje, że coś z niego wyciągniemy, ale mam dobrze przeczucie. – Atlas puścił oczko rozmówcy.

- Mam nadzieję. Siedzimy na bombie. Nawet teraz, kiedy wracałem, słyszałem jakieś strzały. Oby twoje przeczucie się nie myliło, bo obudzimy się z ręką w nocniku.


	2. Cu Chulainn

2. Cu Chulainn

Był rok 1948. Trwała wojna. Nie ta wielka, ogólnoświatowa, lecz mniejsza, choć równie zażarta. Walczono o wolność, o spokój, o rodzinę. John Galt, młody Irlandczyk o pryszczatej twarzy i zadziornym uśmiechu, uwielbiał chodzić z karabinem na ramieniu. Czuł wtedy, że ma przy sobie przedmiot, który pozwoli mu zmienić świat. John uważał, że nie ma większego honoru, niż bycie członkiem IRA, że nie ma wspanialszego człowieka, niż Michael Collins. Był przekonany, że na brudnych ulicach Dublinu, w zakopconych barach pośród starszych, zarośniętych gąb znajduje się prawdziwe szczęście. I właśnie wtedy John musiał opuścić broń. Załzawione oczy jego dziewczyny, Mojry, słowa „jestem w ciąży", rozmyły wszystkie jego marzenia o chwale. Na nic zdało się tłumaczenie rodzicom, że jego koledzy też mają dzieci i nadal mogą bić się za kraj. Bo przecież oni bili się dla nikogo innego, tylko dla tych właśnie dzieci. Jednakże John przez swoje poświęcenie sprawie żył z dnia na dzień, pomieszkując tu i ówdzie, jedząc i oddychając tylko na rozkaz. Teraz to wszystko musiało się skończyć, szesnastolatek musiał wziąć ślub, poszukać pracy, stać się porządnym obywatelem. I wtedy wszystko mu obrzydło, karabin stał się tylko gorzkim wspomnieniem porażki, Mojra jakimś cholernym Lucyferem zesłanym mu na głowę. Jeden z jego przyjaciół podszepnął mu wtedy – „wyjedź z kraju, słyszałem, że jest praca dla takich, jak ty, na Islandii. Zabierz swoją panią i dziecko i zacznij od nowa". John nie wahał się długo – uznał, że w Irlandii, kiedy odebrano mu prawo do walki, nic go nie trzymało. Zarobi pieniądze, uwolni się od rodziców i wtedy, jeśli rewolucja wciąż będzie trwać, zasiądzie obok Collinsa jako szanowany człowiek i stanie w pierwszym rzędzie żołnierzy. Co prawda cała sprawa z pracą trochę śmierdziała, bo kogokolwiek pytał o szczegóły, odpowiadał wymijająco, albo „słyszał plotki, że…", jednak dla Johna to nie stanowiło żadnej przeszkody.

Nawet nie wspominając Mojrze, powiedział swemu przyjacielowi, że jest zainteresowany tą robotą. Ten tylko skinął porozumiewawczo i zaprowadził go do hangaru na wybrzeżu, gdzie podobno miała odbywać się rozmowa kwalifikacyjna. John poczuł ucisk w dołku. „Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna", to brzmiało bardzo poważnie. Co właściwie jego osoba miała do zaoferowania, by zainteresować pracodawcę? Cały czas zastanawiał się też, czemu firma organizująca wyjazdy aż do Islandii ma biuro w hangarze w dzielnicy portowej. Tak czy siak, w duchu podjął już decyzję i był zdeterminowany, by pewnie stawić czoła nieznanemu wyzwaniu. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do wyglądającego podejrzanie miejsca.

Hangar przepełniony był wszelakiej wielkości skrzyniami. Sięgające pod sufit kraty z zaopatrzeniem tworzyły niesamowite wrażenie labiryntu. Na zdaje się jedynym wolnym skrawku podłogi znajdował się stół, a za nim dwóch jegomości. Siedzieli na drewnianych stołkach, jeden sprawdzał coś w grubej księdze ewidencyjnej, a drugi ze znudzeniem bawił się w pchełki dwoma kapslami po wodzie sodowej. Miłośnik pchełek, cherlawy Azjata w wielkich okularach, obrzucił go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

- Rozbieraj się pan. – zadyrygował, poprawiając denka od słoików, które ktoś dał mu zamiast okularów.

- Co…? – John poczuł, że cała pewność siebie ucieka z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonu.

- Na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną pan przyszedłeś, tak? To się pan rozbieraj.

- Dlaczego? – John spanikowany patrzył to na Azjatę, to na księgowego. Ten ostatni w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi, pogrążony w jakiś obliczeniach.

- Muszę badanie zrobić! Co, masz pan krzywe kolana, że tak się boisz rozebrać? Potrzebne mi badanie jest, rozumiesz pan?!

- Aaa… - John pomyślał, że chyba zrobił wielką gafę, nie wiedząc, że rozmowy kwalifikacyjne zaczyna się od badania lekarskiego. Nie sprzeczając się więcej, zrobił, jak polecił Azjata. Tymczasem ten zniknął na chwilę między kontenerami.

- Jak się pan nazywasz?! – krzyknął spomiędzy pakunków.

- John Galt, psze pana.

- G…g.-g-ga… o, jest – okularnik wyłonił się z kąta z teką lekarską. – 32' rocznik, Dublin, ulica Sommersby?

- Dokładnie… - John zaczął czuć się nieswojo stojąc jak go Bozia stworzyła w mrocznym magazynie, odpowiadając na pytania obcego człowieka.

Azjata podszedł do niego bliżej i zmierzył wzrokiem, przerzucając karty akt. Poświecił mu malutką latareczką w oczy, kazał pokazać język, szarpnął za włosy, sprawdzając czy nie ma wszy i przejechał zimnym paluchem po kręgosłupie. „Jeszcze pieczątka świadcząca o jakości mięsa i jedziemy na targ" przyszło Johnowi na myśl. – Doobra, się wszystko zgadza. Ubieraj się. Chyba, że chcesz badanie prostaty.

- Nii, dziękuję…. – John uśmiechnął się nerwowo i szybko zaczął nakładać z powrotem ubrania. Tymczasem Azjata usiadł na swym stołku, dalej grzebiąc w jego aktach.

- Masz pan żonę, tak? W ciąży, tak?

- Tak, czworty miesiąc.

- Słuchaj no pan. My nie prowadzimy ośrodka protekcyjnego dla młodych matek. Jeśli żona też chce jechać, musi przyjść na rozmowę.

- Przekażę… - chłopak zmrużył oczy z niezadowolenia. Nie podobało mu się takie bezduszne podejście do jego pani i dziecka. Pojął, że dla okularnika ludzie to tylko narzędzia, a swoją pracę pełni w roli inspektora jakości. – Jeszcze jedno, psze pana. Skąd ma pan moje dane? – John głowił się nad tym od dłuższej chwili i nijak nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, skąd przypadkowa firma miałaby teczkę z jego personaliami. No i właściwie _co_ jest jeszcze w tych danych?

- Mój drogi. – Drugi z siedzących przy stole w końcu oderwał się od notatek. Był to starszawy mężczyzna o siwych włosach oraz wąsach. Ciemne, nieprzeniknione oczy przewierciły go stalowym spojrzeniem. Na dźwięk głębokiego tembru jego głosu Johnowi ciarki przeszły po plecach. – To nie ty trafiłeś od nas, tylko my trafiliśmy na ciebie. Jesteś młody, zdolny, pełen pasji i nie boisz się pobrudzić sobie rąk. Zarówno metaforycznie, jak i dosłownie. Takich, jak ty szukamy. Jednak zanim zaczniesz się cieszyć, zadaj sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę jesteś na to gotowy. Niewiele mogę ci powiedzieć, ale musisz być świadom, że jeśli powiesz nam „tak", twoje obecne życie się skończy. Zaczniesz zupełnie nowy rozdział i jeśli dobrze dobierzesz karty, to może być najlepsza decyzja jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłeś. Jednak byle błąd skończy się tragicznie. Czy rozumiesz, czego wymagamy?

- Tak. – Odzyskawszy rezon odparł John. Czuł silny ucisk w żołądku, jak wtedy, kiedy dopiero co wchodził do hangaru. Nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać rozmówcy, ale uwielbiał tajemnice. A ta tajemnica wydawała mu się potężnego kalibru intrygą i nie mógł się doczekać, by przyjrzeć się jej z bliska… stać się jej częścią.

Teraz był częścią tej tajemnicy. Nawet, można by rzec, jedną z głównych zmiennych. Zmiennych równania, które nigdy nie będzie miało jasnego wyniku. Czy teraz, po prawie dziesięciu latach Atlas podszedłby do młodego Johna, zaczął nim potrząsać, krzycząc żeby siedział na tyłku, a nie uganiał się za marzeniami o wielkiej przygodzie? To, co wtedy roiło się w jego głowie jako „intryga" nie umywało się do kabały, w którą został wkręcony. Czy jednak zrezygnowałby z Rapture, gdyby mógł? Wyjrzał przez bulaj i dostrzegł ławicę małych, iluminujących od światła bijącego z miejskich neonów rybek. Podwodne miasto powoli budziło się ze snu, woda zaczęła przybierać szmaragdowozielony kolor. Jeśli każdy tak piękny widok zabiera rok z jego podłego życia, to z radością sczeźnie na dnie.


	3. Ulisses

3. Ulisses

Była dopiero ósma rano, ale na głównym placu Daru Neptuna od dawna panował zgiełk. Pracownicy w znoszonych koszulach i o czołach zroszonych potem przerzucali ciężkie skrzynie pełne ryb do ładowni elektrowozów przewożących towar do fabryki przetwórczej. Gromada przekrzykujących się i umęczonych mężczyzn nie zwracała uwagi na kręcącą się pomiędzy nimi kobietę. Nie widzieli, jak niepewnym krokiem przemierza pawilon, szukając czegoś błędnym wzrokiem. Zgubiła jeden z pantofli, ale najwidoczniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi. W końcu wpadła na skrzynię z rybami i wylądowała na mokrej kamiennej posadzce.

- Nic pani nie jest?

Kobieta podniosła wzrok. Wyciągał do niej rękę młody mężczyzna, odcinający się od morza pracowników czarną jak heban koszulą ubraną pod wykwintną, adamaszkową kamizelkę i świeżym wyglądem.

- Zabieraj łapy! – Kobieta podniosła się samodzielnie i pokazała Jackowi wyniosłą postawę. Ten zaniemówił. Kiedy tylko ta… dama spojrzała na niego, przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Miała szarawą cerę o konsystencji tak niestałej, jakby skóra miała zaraz zacząć odchodzić płatami, oczy płonęły gorączkowym, zwierzęcym żarem. Kobieta stała przed nim z obrażoną miną, oczekując od chłopca kolejnych wybiegów, ten jednak dalej gapił się, oniemiały. Prychnęła cicho, odwróciła się na pięcie i poczłapała dalej.

- Paniusiu! Żegnamy! To teren prywatny! – usłyszał za sobą głos. Należał on do jednego z pracowników, nieco starszego i mniej usmarowanego od reszty.

- Gbur! – odkrzyknęła kobieta, jednak posłusznie zaczęła kierować się ku wyjściu z placu. Tymczasem starszy podszedł do Jacka.

- Cholerne genofagi. Kręcą się wszędzie bez celu albo żebrzą.

- Genofagi?

- Taa, tak niektórzy mówią na tych, co biorą za dużo ulepszaczy. Jak się człowiek uzależni od plazmidów, to się robi jakiś taki szary jak szprotka. I coś mu zaczyna nie teges – zakręcił palcem młynka koło skroni – w główce. A właściwie panicz co tu robi? – robotnik podejrzliwie przyglądał się jego zbyt eleganckiemu jak na miejsce pobytu odzieniu.

- Och, zwiedzam…

- A co tu zwiedzać? – prychnął robotnik.

-Wilkins, przyszło coś do ciebi. Zabieraj to. Gaz'm. – przerwał im rozmowę znajomy głos. Starszy robotnik tylko mruknął pod nosem, powiedział Jackowi „do widzenia" i popędził w stronę doków.

Jack skinął przyjaźnie do zbliżającego się do niego Atlasa. Ten ostentacyjnie zdjął kaszkiet w pełnym ukłonie i obdarzył go swym słynnym uśmiechem niczym kot z Cheshire.

- Jack! Dawnośmy się ni widzieli! – Zaśmiał się Atlas. Ubrany w nieco za dużą koszulę, płócienne spodnie spięte szelkami i z nieodłącznym papierosem w ustach nijak nie przypominał dżentelmena z przyjęcia. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

- Cóż, nigdy nie byłem na Darze Neptuna, a nasza wczorajsza rozmowa… wzbudziła moją ciekawość. – jak zwykle krótko wyjaśnił Jack. Rzeczywiście, w jego nerwowej postawie i rozbieganym wzroku było coś z podekscytowania jak i niepokoju, które można zaobserwować u dziecka, które pierwszy raz znalazło się na głównym rynku dużego miasta.

- Tak? – Atlas nagle zrobił się poważny. – A nie jesteś przypodkiem jakimś kuntrolerem od Fontaine'a, który sprawdza czy nie oszukujemy na wadze?

- Skądże znowu! Przyszedłem tutaj z własnej woli. Tylko zwiedzam! – obruszył się Jack.

- Na pewno? – Atlas podparł się pod boki, zmrużył oczy i wysunął dolną wargę robiąc minę, jakby chciał się bić.

- Mówię prawdę! – Jack skulił się, zakłopotany nagłą zmianą sytuacji, a po twarzy przebiegł mu nerwowy tik.

- Chryste, już dobrz'! – Atlas znów się uśmiechnął – Ni chciałem cię nastraszyć. Żartowałem sobi.

- Ach… w porządku.

- Twoje poczucie humoru odpłynęło z morskim prundem, czy co? Psia mać, to było głupie z mojej strony. Przepraszam. – blondyn porządnie się zmieszał. Ludzie często dawali się nabierać na jego małe żarciki i esencją całego dowcipu było oglądanie ich skołowanych min (Atlas zwykł mawiać: „jedyne, czego możesz się po mnie spodziewać to to, że mogę kłomoć"), jednak Jack przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał dostać ataku histerii, a to nie było wcale zabawne. Dlaczego był taki zestresowany? Atlasa od zawsze ciągnęło do zagadek, a ta kryjąca się w stojącym przy nim chłopaku robiła się coraz ciekawsza.

- Czy w ramach prz'prosin dasz się zaprosić do Nyx? Z chęcią porozmowiałbym z tobą dłużej, ale widzisz, że mamy ręce pełne roboty. Jeśli chcesz, przyjdź do parku w piątyj dzielnicy, o dwudziestej. Nawiasem mówiąc, Nyx to ni' miejsce, które zobaczysz w katalogu turystycznym, a tak się składo, że jestem członkiem tego klubu… Dobrzy się czujesz?

…

Jack wcale nie czuł się dobrze. Ludzka percepcja innych wywodzi się z porównywania do samego siebie. A dla Jacka ciężko było zdefiniować swoją personę. Miewał spore luki w pamięci, jakby ktoś siłą wyrywał mu wspomnienia, czasami miał wrażenie, że jego ciało się topi, świadomość ulatywała, by chwilę później jak gdyby nigdy nic śmiać się z czyjegoś głupiego dowcipu. Zdarzenia następowały po sobie, wyrwane z kontekstu. Widywał rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca, jednak nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że to tylko chore iluzje. Dlatego jako odpowiedź na pytanie „kim jesteś" widział oczyma wyobraźni obrzydliwą fantasmagorię, manifestację bólu i wyobcowania. Igły… igły i światła, sterylne pomieszczenia laboratoriów, czy to one go definiowały? Czy jego życie zaczynało się i kończyło w igle strzykawki? Czuł się zagubiony. Chory. Patrzył na ludzi z obrzydzeniem, jednak gdzieś głęboko w sobie głos podpowiadał mu, że to jest jego droga. Musi zmusić się do kontaktu z innymi, inaczej stanie się potworem ze swoich koszmarów. Musi… stać się człowiekiem.

Z Daru Neptuna udał się z powrotem ku stacji kolejowej. Szedł cały czas wyglądając przez witrynę, za którą majestatycznie przesuwał się ogromny, biały żarłacz. To prawie jak rybki w akwarium… tylko, że to on był eksponatem zamkniętym w szklanym pudle. Powoli, jakby dobiegał z najdalszego zakątka umysłu, usłyszał krzyk. Kobiecy, zdenerwowany głos, chwilę później zastąpiony przez męską, podniesioną rozmowę. Jack coraz bliżej podchodził do miejsca awantury, jednak całą jego uwagę absorbował rekin.

- … przestań, ty… - usłyszał męski głos. – Słyszysz?! Popieprzona suka! … aaa!

- Stuknij ją! – odezwał się inny głos. – Al, stuknij ją, ona go zabije!

Wystrzał. Cisza. Rekin wpłynął między koralowce, znikając z pola widzenia.

- Jezu… dziewczynko, nic ci nie jest? … o kurwa, co to jest…

- Zbierajmy się. – odezwał się trzeci, roztrzęsiony głos. - Po prostu chodźmy stąd! Wstawaj, Ford, chodź, zabierzemy cię do kliniki.

Jack usłyszał odbijające się echem kroki. Kiedy ucichły, podszedł do miejsca, gdzie rozegrała się scena, którą podsłuchał. Tam, gdzie kończyło się przejście między chodnikami, zaraz obok drzwi śluzy, leżało ciało. Jack podszedł bliżej. To była ta kobieta… genofag. Leżała na plecach, ramiona miała rozrzucone na boki, a w części twarzy, gdzie powinna znajdować się szczęka, ziała ciemnoczerwona dziura. Z rany zwisał smętny strzępek mięsa, który kiedyś był językiem. Krew ochlapała ściany dookoła niej, a nawet sufit. Nad zwłokami stała mała, na oko pięcioletnia dziewczynka, w niebieskiej sukieneczce i włosach związanych w kucyk. Miała w ręku ogromną strzykawkę. Wzięła zamach i wbiła igłę w okolice serca trupa. Zaczęła cicho nucić jakąś wesołą melodyjkę, patrząc jak strzykawka powoli wypełnia się krwią, kiedy Jack stanął koło niej. Dziewczynka najpierw się zlękła, ale po chwili na jej szarej twarzyczce i w świecących żółtym blaskiem oczach pojawił się uśmiech.

- Duży Bracie, Duży Bracie, zobacz, to anioł! – powiedziała podekscytowana. – Ta pani była bardzo niedobra i chciała mnie zbić, ale teraz jest aniołkiem! Zobacz, ADAM! – wskazała na strzykawkę, wypełniającą się jasną, fluorescencyjną krwią. Wyrwała szprycę ze zwłok i wzięła do ust. Z drugiej strony pojemnika z podziałką znajdował się smoczek, przez który dziewczynka wypiła płyn. Kiedy już opróżniła zawartość strzykawki, westchnęła z satysfakcją.

- Chcę mi się spać, Duży Bracie. Odprowadzisz mnie? – mała popatrzyła na Jacka swymi upiornymi oczyma.

- Oczywiście. – Jack wziął ją za rączkę i razem poszli w głąb stacji kolejowej. Ukryty pod schodami, pomiędzy kasami biletowymi, a toaletami, znajdował się niewielki otwór w ścianie. Do otworu nie zmieściłby się dorosły, jednak mała dziewczynka szybko wskoczyła do środka.

- Pa, Duży Bracie! – dziecko pomachało Jackowi na pożegnanie i weszło do tunelu.

- Pa, Mała Siostrzyczko. – odmachał jej Jack. Spostrzegł, że na dłoni ma kilka kropel krwi, którymi pobrudziła go Siostrzyczka. Zlizał je, kosztując metalicznego smaku. Ktoś znów krzyknął, koło śluzy na peron zaczęli gromadzić się ludzie. Teraz wróci do domu… tak, wróci do swojego nowego mieszkania, przyszykuje się, bo o ósmej jest umówiony…

…

Punkt dwudziesta. Sekundnik zegara wiszącego nad wejściem do parku, zwanego lokalnie parkiem Lincolna, najechał na liczbę dwanaście. Jack jeszcze raz poprawił zapinki mankietu. Przebrał się w kremowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur i swoje ulubione białe oksfordy, do tego dobrał srebrny krawat. Nienaganna aparycja, szykowne stroje, eleganckie, skromne dodatki. Tego go nauczono. Minęła kolejna minuta. Był piątkowy wieczór, więc po alejkach kręciło się sporo ludzi. Jack usiadł na ławce zaraz naprzeciwko wejścia, więc widział każdego, kto przekraczał kutą, srebrną bramę zdobioną winoroślą. Mężczyźni starzy i młodzi, z kobietami, czasem dziećmi u boku. Małżeństwa głośno dyskutowały, kochankowie cicho szeptali sobie do ucha. Panował tu błogostan, tak różny od ogólnego poruszenia i pośpiechu Rapture. Ludzie bez słów doszli do wspólnego wniosku, że park jest strefą neutralną i każdy, kto do niego wkracza, przestaje być człowiekiem zaangażowanym w miejscową politykę, a staje się po prostu kimś przechadzającym pomiędzy drzewami w poszukiwaniu relaksu. Należy mu się, przecież zapłacił za tą usługę, bo tu płaciło się za wszystko – nawet za powietrze.

Minęła kolejna minuta. Jack założył nogę na nogę. Mimo, że od jakiegoś czasu życie praktycznie skakało mu przed oczyma, był bardzo niecierpliwy. Choć z drugiej strony, czekanie w parku było o niebo lepsze, niż ciągłe wysiadywanie w laboratorium. Pogrążony w myślach, spojrzał na chodnik pod sobą.

Ryba. Jeszcze żywa, szamocząca się, żarłocznie łapiąca w pyszczek zabójcze powietrze. Podskakiwała, podbijając do góry kropelki wody. W tej samej chwili Jack poczuł, jak do buta wlewa mu się lodowaty strumień. Poderwał się z ławki i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Ludzie w nerwowym pośpiechu, człapiąc w rozlewającej się kałuży, udawali się do śluzy wyjściowej. Nagle Jack usłyszał głośny chrzęst. To szyba oddzielająca ich od oceanu - na jej powierzchni pojawiło się niewielkie pękniecie, przez które sączyła się woda. Szybko, o wiele za szybko by zareagować, pajęczyna pęknięć rozeszła się po całej tafli. Jeszcze jedno ciche stęknięcie szkła… Jack poczuł tą milisekundę, zanim rozpryśnie się ochronna bariera, jak długie godziny. Pod wodą nie było dokąd uciekać, nie można się było uratować. Gdy tylko strumień wedrze się do środka, śluzy automatycznie zamkną ich w wodnym grobie, ku radości niektórych morskich stworzeń. Jakby wywołał wilka z lasu, grodzie zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Ktoś nie zdążył przejść i ciężka, żeliwna brama przecięła go na pół, brudząc rozlewający się potok szkarłatem. System szybkiego reagowania działał bez zarzutów. W tym samym momencie szkło puściło i Jacka zwaliło z nóg. Wpadł całym ciałem do wody, nabierając solanki przez nos, krztusząc się. Uderzył w coś miękkiego. W końcu odzyskał równowagę, machając na wszystkie strony rękami, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie nurt. Było ciemno. Unosił się na wodzie, już nie dotykał stopami dna, a wokół niego panowała cisza, nie licząc szumu wody. Czy wszyscy już się utopili? Woda wzbierała szybko. Walczył z nią, kopał ile tylko miał sił. Po kilku minutach zupełnej, zimnej, mokrej pustki, jaka otaczała go i przepełniała, poczuł, że coś śliskiego ociera mu się o nogę. Nabrał powietrza i zajrzał pod wodę, sól od razu zapiekła w oczy. W ciemności zaszkliło się oko ogromnej ryby o paszczy zaopatrzonej w trzy rzędy ostrych jak brzytwy, stożkowatych zębów…

Było dwadzieścia minut po dwudziestej. Jackiem wstrząsnęło, jakby właśnie ocknął się z głębokiego snu. Znów stracił poczucie czasu. Sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, nagle nabrał ochoty jak najprędzej uciekać z tego miejsca. Miał klaustrofobiczne poczucie, że za chwilę, jak w balonie wypełnionym powietrzem, wszechobecne szkło izolacyjne rozpryśnie się i ściana wody spadnie mu na głowę. Już wstał, kiedy w końcu osoba, na którą tak długo czekał, raczyła się zjawić.

Atlas szedł raźno, w luźniej postawie odgięty do tyłu, wysoko podnosząc nogi, ale wyraźnie nie szedł prosto. Przystanął, rozglądając się jak surykatka na prerii, a azymut odginał mu się o kilka stopni, powodując delikatne chwianie. W końcu dojrzał Jacka, choć umknęło jego uwadze to, że chłopak jest biały jak kreda i spocony niczym maratończyk po biegu. Pomachał do niego i próbował podbiec, ale potknął się o własne nogi. Jack w porę złapał go i podtrzymał.

- Jackie! – zakrzyknął, klepiąc go po plecach. Zaczął się śmiać. – Baardzo prz'proszom, aly kolega mioł urodziny i się przyciągło…

- Nie szkodzi… - Jack protekcjonalnie przytrzymywał Atlasa w pasie, by ten przez przypadek znów nie próbował łapać zająca. Atlas położył mu delikatnie rękę na ramieniu, sygnalizując, że będzie stał sam.

- Przyproszom ci', po paru kielyszeczkach bimbru robi mi się humor. I bardzo, baaardzo prz'praszom za spóźnieni'. Tylko pr'proszom, już przestaję. Chodźmy… do Nyx, kontemplować ciemność.

Jack na te słowa poczuł, jak coś się w nim podrywa i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. Atlas, nie zważając na to, złapał go za łokieć i ciągnął za sobą ku wyjściu z parku. Gdy tylko wyszli przez bramę, z głowy Jacka uleciał irracjonalny strach. Teraz tylko czuł się nieco niezręcznie, bo Atlas, uczepiwszy się jego ramienia, wkraczał w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Kompan cały czas trajkotał, czy to do niego, czy do siebie, ale przekroczywszy kilka pełnych w piątkowy wieczór korytarzy, zamilkł. Jack zerknął na niego, czy powodem milczenia nie jest przypadkiem odruch wymiotny, ale wyglądało, że stała się rzecz zupełnie odwrotna. Powróciła bystrość i czujność spojrzenia Atlasa, która od pierwszego spotkania powodowała u Jacka zarówno strach, jak i podziw, nie ściągało go już na boki.

- To przyz plazmid. Powoduje, że znocząco zwiększa się mytabolizm alkoholu. Ni' jestem wielkim zwol'nnikiem mieszania sobie w gynach, ale podobno ten tonik jest moło inwazyjny. – mówił normalnie, bez śladu upojenia.

- Zażywasz plazmidy? Słyszałem, że od tego miesza ci się w głowie.

- Prowdo. Plazmidy to lek na ludzką ułomność. Ale każdy lek to po prostu mało dawkowana trucizno. Słyszałym różne plotki o tych, którzy uzależnili się od plazmidów. Główni' wyższe sfery, choć i wśród robotników kręcą się gynofogi. Plazmidy przydoją się w procy. Na przykład, po co używoć lutownicy, skoro można mi'ć ogień w rękach.

Atlas nachylił się do Jacka i szepnął mu do ucha: - W mieście, gdzie kożdy liczy na zysk, nikogo ni' obchodzi to, że dobrze sprzedojący się towar zabija. Ważne, żeby zabijał powoli.

- Andrew Ryan nazywa to wolnym rynkiem.

- Wolnym… co to za wolność, ki'dy fundujesz sobie własną śmierć. – dalej szeptał, rozgorączkowany. – Royan żeruje na ludzioch, ustawio wszystkich pod własne dyktando, zresztą F… inni tyż. – Tak właśnie jest. – powiedział w końcu głośno, jakby specjalnie chciał, żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli. – Ale nikomu ni' mów, dobrze? – puścił mu oczko i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Jasne. – Jack również udał rozbawienie. Niespiesznie rozejrzał się, tak naprawdę szukając osoby, która mogłaby ich podsłuchiwać. Nie zobaczył nikogo podejrzanego, ale rozumiał ostrożność Atlasa. W Rapture każdy mógł robić co chce, ale nie koniecznie _mówić_ co chce. Zwłaszcza Ryan i jego ludzie nie byli miłośnikami krytyki na swój temat. Jack nie wiedział wiele o mieście, ale będąc tu choćby chwilę dało się zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Jeden z pracowników Fontaine's Futuristics był bardzo cięty na politykę Ryana, głównie przez to, że zainwestował w jeden z jego projektów finansowych, który zbankrutował. Chciał zwrotu kapitału, ale Ryan twierdził, że upadek firmy to nie jego wina, a miasto nie daje zapomóg dla biedaków. Lekarz był dogłębnie urażony tym, że został nazwany „biedakiem" i otwarcie krytykował – delikatnie mówiąc – Ryana i planował zemstę. W przeddzień święta wielkiej nocy lekarz wyszedł do pracy i nie wrócił. Jego ciało znaleziono później w jednym z basenów systemu regulacji ciśnienia. Wyglądało na to, że to był zwykły wypadek – potknął się, wpadł do zbiornika, uderzył głową o dno i się utopił. A co lekarz-genetyk robił w maszynowni? Tego pytania nikt wolał sobie nie zadawać. W Rapture nie do końca wyjaśnione zgony nie były wcale rzadkością. Miasto nie miało ani sądu, ani jako takiej policji – w utopii panowało jedno prawo – prawo silniejszego. Miało być ono egzekwowane poprzez osiąganie lepszego od innych statusu w życiu, ale ludzka natura wspiera dużo prostsze sposoby utrzymywania władzy. Andrew Ryan, założyciel miasta, był samcem alfa miejskiego stadka i za nic nie chciał zejść z pantałyku. Po piętach deptało mu wiele osób – przede wszystkim wszędobylski Frank Fontaine, na początku skromny właściciel firmy rybackiej, obecnie szef kompanii zajmującej się badaniem i dystrybucją plazmidów, oraz Sofia Lamb, psycholog, która działała pod skrzydłem Ryana, jednak często, nawet publicznie, zdarzało jej się nie zgadzać z pracodawcą. Oboje, w odróżnieniu od Ryana, są filantropami, co jest dla biznesmena niepojęte i kłóciło się z założeniami filozofii, że każdy ma tylko to, co sam osiągnie. Pomiędzy tą trójką wciąż rosło napięcie, co rozprzestrzeniało się na mieszkańców – zdarzały się nawet otwarte bijatyki między zwolennikami poszczególnych frakcji. Różnice pomiędzy biednymi a bogatymi obywatelami stawały się coraz bardziej rażące. Nikt o tym nie mówił, ale wszyscy spodziewali się jednego – pewnego dnia ubodzy mieszkańcy, doprowadzeni do ostateczności, rozpoczną otwarty bunt. Najważniejsze było, by w tych okolicznościach opowiedzieć się po właściwej stronie.

Przeszli przez jeden z długich korytarzy, oddzielających poszczególne segmenty aglomeracji i znaleźli się w miejscu o nazwie Odyseusz. Była to dzielnica artystów, najbardziej kolorowa w całym mieście. Zewsząd biły przygaszone, mdłe światła, panował hałas i harmider. Na środku placyku, który znajdował się zaraz za śluzą wejściową, mężczyzna o szczurowatej twarzy grał na fortepianie. Co chwila podchodziła do niego piękna, młoda kobieta i sypała na pudło instrumentu papierowe kwiaty. Skrawki kolorowej bibuły dryfowały wraz ze sztucznym podmuchem wentylacji na klawisze i dłonie grającego, ale on nie zwracał uwagi ani na to, ani na dziewczynę. Koncentrował się na grze, a jago zacięta mina nijak nie pasowała do lekkiej melodii, którą wydobywał z fortepianu. Jack zapatrzony w tą niezwykłą i eteryczną scenę, nawet nie zauważył, że zbliżają się do pewnej pary.

- Na tym polega polityki – znajdzie się jeden cham, który robi wszystko, żeby cię zniszczyć i będzie naciski, dopóki nie pękniesz. – kobieta w błękitnej garsonce o krótko ściętych, czarnych włosach, paląca długiego, wąskiego jak słomka papierosa, zażarcie dyskutowała z młodym mężczyzną w tweedowej marynarce w szerokich okularach o wyglądzie naukowca.

- Powinni takich wieszać za jaja na drzewach….

- Ale nie wiesza. Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo ci ludzi mają władzę. Są gotowi zrównać człowiek z podłożem, żeby tylko siedział na miejsce i się nie wtrącał.

- …a ty ni' umi'sz się nie wtrącać, co? – wszedł jej w słowo Atlas.

- …Powiedział, wtrącając się w rozmowę. – skomentowała szatynka i zgromiła go wzrokiem, ale sekundę później jej oblicze rozpromieniło się, ukazując pełnię nieco drapieżnego piękna. Ucałowała Atlasa w policzek, a jej dotychczasowy rozmówca bez słowa uścisnął mu dłoń.

- A kim jest ten młodzieniec? – kobieta przyglądała się ciekawsko Jackowi swymi czarnymi jak smoła oczyma.

- Jack. – przedstawił go Atlas. – A to są Madeleine Hérault i Andrew… jak ty mosz na nazwisko?

- Strzykalski. – nieco urażonym tonem odparł mężczyzna i również podał Jackowi rękę. Miał mocny i suchy uścisk.

- Ni'wymawialne. W każdy rozie, ni' wybieracie się do Nyx?

- A cóż inny mielibyśmy to robić? – odparła Madeleine. – Słuchać tego fałszu? – skinęła głową w stronę pianisty. Jack wytężył słuch. Dla niego skoczna melodia, którą wygrywał muzyk, była w porządku, ale przecież nie znał się na muzyce.

Chłopak nie sądził, że ujrzy miejsce jeszcze bardziej kolorowe i egzotyczne od placu Odyseusza, ale się mylił. Oto za niepozornymi, nieoznaczonymi drzwiami w ciemnym zaułku placu, schodząc po stromych schodach ich oczom ukazał się klub Nyx. Rozświetlone ogromnym kandelabrem wiszącym wcale z nie tak wysokiego sufitu, miejsce pełne było dyskutujących zażarcie, odzianych elegancko ludzi. Nie siedzieli przy stolikach, ale na wzór starożytnych Rzymian półleżeli na szezlongach. Jack nie mógł napatrzeć się na damę w sięgającej kostek, muślinowej sukni, której tkanina rozlewała się po sofie gęstą, białą strugą. Po lewej od wejścia znajdował się bar, skąd kelnerzy nosili tace z drinkami. Tu również grał pianista, nieco schowany za barem, melodię posępną i pełna tęsknoty. W głębi pomieszczenia powieszono grube kotary, kryjące pewnie miejsca dla VIPów.

- Jesteśmy na dnie. – zamruczał Atlas i pchnął Jacka w stronę kozetek. Jack chwilę trawił to fatalistyczne spostrzeżenie, po czym spojrzał za witrynowe szkło znajdujące się za miejscami dla gości – rzeczywiście, pomieszczenie leżało na dnie oceanu. Jednak nie miał czasu zastanawiać się czy Atlas mówi dosłownie, czy w przenośni, bo zbliżali się do nikogo innego, niż damy w muślinie.

- Dobry wieczór! – wesoło przywitał się Atlas. W ogóle nie przejęty konwenansami, machnął na nią, jakby chciał odpędzić niesfornego psa, a dziewczyna posłusznie podniosła się i usiadła. Jack spojrzał na nią ukradkiem, mogła mieć co najwyżej siedemnaście lat. Włosy skręcające się w drobne blond loczki miała spięte w drobny kok, a na pyzatej buzi czerwienił się uroczy rumieniec. Była jakby żywcem wycięta z siedemnastowiecznego obrazu. Atlas bez ogródek usadził Jacka obok tego małego cudu, samemu wpychając się tuż obok. Na dwóch pozostałych ustawionych koło siebie szezlongach siedzieli kobieta i mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji – teraz mężczyzna przesiadł się, tak by byli obok siebie. Andrew i Madleine przeprosili ich, sadowiąc się na wolnym meblu. Teraz siedzieli ściśnięci jak sardynki w puszcze.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna popatrzył po nich i roześmiał się szczerym, donośnym tonem.

- Widzę dobrze jadacie! – zagaił.

- Chyba mówisz o sobie. – odparła jego towarzyszka, klepiąc go w kolano.- To bardzo nieładnie dogadywać, zamiast się przedstawić.

- A, tak, nowa twarz! – ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się do Jacka i podniósłszy się z kozetki podał mu dłoń. – Albo, lepiej ujmując, nowy narybek!

- Tak, Atlas łowi rybki tak szybki, że nikt nie nadąży. – dodała sarkastycznie Madeleine.

- Naprowdę? Ty też masz w tym doświadczeni', nawet śmiołbym powiedzieć, że większe, niż ja. – Atlas nie zamierzał pozostać dłużny.

- Och, przestańcie oboje! Wiem, że stara miłość nie rdzewieje, ale możecie zacząć kłócić się _po_ tym, jak zdążę się przedstawić? – zdenerwował się ciemnoskóry. Nagle, jak za dotknięciem różdżki, Atlasowi i Madeleine zrzedły miny i oboje zaczęły wielce interesować ściany klubu. Jack widząc tą niezgrabną szaradę nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Jestem George McFreeman, a to moja żona, Scarlett. – w końcu wysłowił się starszy. – A to urocze słoneczko obok ciebie to Suzy. Suzy jest protegowaną Madeleine, dlatego nikt jej stąd nie wygania, mimo że, ma ledwo szesnaście lat.

- Bardzo mi miło pana poznać. – Suzy wydobyła z siebie delikatny jak obłok głosik o przyjemnym, brytyjskim akcencie.

- Wzajemnie. Jestem Jack, mów mi proszę na ty. – nie mógł się powstrzymać, wziął drobniutką dłoń dziewczyny i ucałował ją.

- Hola, hola, nie rozpędza się tak, chłopcze. Jeszcze za mało cię znam, by pozwoliła, żeby Susan była obiektem twoje zainteresowań. – Madeleine rzuciła mu przygniatające spojrzenie.

- Matrona si' znalozła. – znów uaktywnił się Atlas.

- Nie ma dzisiaj hamulców, co? Dobrze, będzie bez ogródek. Nie. Twoja. Sprawa. John.

- Teraz bedzisz mnie tykoć?

- Nie będę cię nazywała przydomek, na który nie zasługuje. Atlas podtrzymywał Ziemię, a ty nie umiesz nawet podtrzymać poziomu rozmowy.

- Jak zaczną rzucać meblami, kryjcie się pod kanapę. – George szepnął teatralnie do Jacka i Suzy. Usłyszawszy to Andrew spojrzał z przerażeniem na Madeleine i odsunął się na drugi koniec szezlonga. Jack parsknął śmiechem, a zaraz potem rozległ się słodki chichot Suzy. W reakcji na komizm tej sceny całe towarzystwo roześmiało się, nawet kąciki ust Madeleine uniosły się radośnie. Pierwsza przerwała ogólną wesołość Suzy, gasnąc jak promień słońca przykryty chmurą i milcząco wpatrując się w podłogę, co nie uszło bystremu oku opiekunki.

- Co się dzieje, dziecko?

- Bo… - Suzy spojrzała spode łba na Jacka. Ten napotkał głębię jej jasnoniebieskich oczu i serce zaczęło walić mu jak młotem. Wszyscy nagle umilkli, przysłuchując się. – Proszę pana… Jack…- dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona jak cegła. Jack również poczuł falę krwi uderzającą mu do głowy. – Usiadłeś mi na sukience…

Jack wstał błyskawicznie, przy akompaniamencie głośnego wybuchu śmiechu starszych uczestników rozmowy. Suzy, nadal czerwona, zaczęła tłumaczyć się, że Jack zaczął szarpać za materiał i bała się, że jej suknia się podrze. Usiadł ponownie, tym razem upewniając się, że nikogo uszkadza i wziął głęboki oddech. Atmosfera stała się bardzo przyjacielska i postanowił wchłonąć ten moment każdym porem skóry, jakby taka chwila w jego życiu miała się nigdy nie powtórzyć. Z tego, jak wnioskował, to bardzo możliwe, że się nie powtórzy.

- Zamówmy coś do picia, błagam, bo z wami nie wytrzymam. – George wyjął z kieszonki marynarki chusteczkę i otarł łzy. – _Garson_!

Niedługo potem raczyli się drinkami z bourbonu i soku pomarańczowego w wysokiej szklance, Suzy zaś popijała sok ananasowy. Jack niemal opróżniając szklankę z napojem, poczuł, że alkohol działa na niego trochę mocniej, niż powinien. Nie czuł się źle, wręcz przeciwnie, zrelaksowany zapadł się w kanapę i przez przymrużone powieki patrzył, jak delikatnie faluje świat.

- Z czego są te drinki? – jakby podłapując jego myśl, spytała zebranych Scarlett.

- Hm, chyba mam pomysł, skarbie. – odparł George, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie. – Pomysł, który łatwo sprawdzić. Otóż, jak dobrze wiecie, kiedy zażyje się nieco EVY, człowiek czuje się taki przyjemnie spokojny, jak my teraz, prawda? A co jeszcze EVA powoduje? Wzmacnia plazmidy. No to spróbujmy….

George zaczął pocierać kciukiem opuszki palców. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z zaintrygowaniem, co chce w ten sposób osiągnąć. Po pół minuty, pomiędzy palcami zaczęły przeskakiwać niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne. Na ich widok Suzy cichutko westchnęła z podziwem, na co George posłał jej sympatyczny uśmiech.

- No i miałem ra… - George nie dokończył, bo jego dłońmi nagle wstrząsnął szok. Jack, zanim zdążył zarejestrować cokolwiek więcej, został pchnięty na ziemię i padł na kolana przed sofką. Usłyszał zaskoczony jęk z głębi lokalu.

- Co pan robi?! – korpulentny mężczyzna, zajmujący szezlong na drugim końcu pomieszczenia wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Prawie potraktował mnie pan prądem w twarz!

George podniósł Jacka i pospieszył do grubasa o sumiastych wąsach, przepraszając stukrotnie. Zaraz za nim potruchtała Scarlett.

- Alleluja, Atlas ratuje kolejne życie! – roześmiała się Mad. Jack zrozumiał, że to właśnie on pchnął go na ziemię. Najwidoczniej dzięki Atlasowi uniknął porażenia.

- Och, Maddie, zawstydzosz mnie. – machnął ręką Atlas, zerkając jednym okiem na sytuację państwa McFreeman. Gruby jegomość nie szczędził mu ostrych słów, jednak mówił na tyle cicho, że nie dało się go usłyszeć. George stał ze zwieszoną głową, ale w oczach jego żony zapałał gniew. W końcu sama rzuciła kilka ostrych, niedosłyszalnych słów i odwróciła się od zaskoczonego grubasa, ciągnąc za sobą George'a.

- Wychodzimy. – nadal wzruszonym głosem rzuciła towarzystwu.

- Suzie, ty też idź już spać, George i Scarlett odprowadzą cię do pokoju. – zadyrygowała Mad.

Usta Susan zgięły się w podkówkę, ale usłuchała opiekunki, wstała i pożegnała się grzecznie. Jack nie przegapił okazji by ucałować ją w rumiany policzek. Atlas za to poderwał ją i okręcił wokół siebie, ku jej radosnemu piskowi.

- Ja też idę, żona czeka. – podniósł się Andrew. – Do widzenia, Jack. Nie daj się zjeść rekinom.

- Jesteśmy co najwyżej rekiny olbrzymie. – Mad puściła Jackowi oczko.

- Mów za siebi' ! – zlustrował ją wzrokiem Atlas.

- Zbierajmy się szybciej, bo znowu zaczynają. – skrzywił się Andrew i poprowadził wychodzących do drzwi.

W końcu zrobiło się luźniej, więc każde z nich mogło wygodnie rozsiąść się we własnym szezlongu. Niepomni na wydarzenia sprzed chwili, zamówili kolejny „relaksujący" drink.

- O co pani chodziło, gdy powiedziała pani że Atlas znowu ratuje życie? – w międzyczasie spytał Jack.

- Och, nie znasz tej historii? Dlaczego Atlas to „Atlas"? Nie mówiłeś mu?

- Maddie, ni' jestem typem chwalipięty. Ale skoro już zapytołeś… ten pseudonim doli mi już pi'rwszego dnia, zaraz po tym, jak wysiadłem z batysfery. Madeleine tyż tam była, jest świadkiem. Wysiodaliśmy w porcie, było nas sześcioro, tak? Jo, Mojra, Maddie, Bob prawnik i jakiś stare małżeństwo. To było dawno temu i dopiero co kończyli konstrukcje… no i ścianka działowa zawaliła nam się na głowy. To było tak szybko, że nawyt ciężko było zareagować, a ja w odruchu uniosłym ręce nad głowę i zamortyzowałem upadek. Musiałem przez chwilę trzymoć tę ścianę na plecach, zaim pomogli nam robotnicy. Potem jedyn z nich stwierdził, że wyglądałem jak młody Atlas trzymający Glob, no i tak się jakoś przyjęło. Najlepsze jest to, że wybiłem sobie wtedy nadgarstek, ale przyz adrenalinę nic nie czułem. – zaśmiał się krótko.

- To wyglądało niesamowity, John miał wtedy ledwo siedemnaście lat, wysoki jak tyka, ale lichy. Złapał ścianę jak Herakles, nie zważając na nic. Może byśmy przeżyli bez niego, ale na pewny nie wyszliby z tego bez szwanku. – dodała Mad.

Jack pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Nietrudno było wyobrazić sobie Atlasa w roli bohatera. Jak przystało na pracownika fizycznego, był dobrze zbudowany, a jego twarde spojrzenie nie zdradzało cienia strachu. Jack, mimo, ze znali się ledwo od wczoraj, już czuł, że został przez niego uratowany, nie tylko przed nieostrożnością George'a.

Niedługo potem zjawił się kelner z ich zamówieniem. Atlas i Mad wymieniali ze sobą uwagi, zadziorne uśmieszki i złośliwe szepty, a Jack przyglądał im się bez większego zainteresowania. Zmrużył oczy i zawieszony w półśnie, delektował się rosnącym szumem w głowie. Każda kolejna szklanka bladożółtego napoju była kolejną falą, coraz mocniej odbijającą się od brzegów jego jaźni. Nawet nie wiedząc czemu, zaśmiał się. I z równie niejasnego powodu usłyszał w odpowiedzi czyjś śmiech. Mówił, tak, to był jego własny głos, czując obok siebie przyjemne ciepło. Powiódł obiema dłońmi na boki, odnajdując pod opuszkami dwa zupełnie różne materiały – szorstką bawełnę po prawej i jedwabisty muślin po lewej. Pod oboma tkaninami biło żywe, rozpalone ciało. Wtedy poczuł, że ktoś zapieczętował jego wciąż poruszające się wargi pocałunkiem.

- Chodź. – powiedział zmysłowy, ujmujący głos.

- Chodź. – powiedział nie uznający sprzeciwu baryton.

Pociągnęli go za sobą i na krótką chwilę odzyskał ostrość spojrzenia. Szli do tego miejsca za kotarą, osłoniętego przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami gości. Wsunęli się za zasłonę i zatopili się w ciemności. Znów zamknął oczy, bo i tak nie były mu do niczego potrzebne. Dwie pary rąk rozbierały go, ich dotyk palił i powodował ciarki na jego skórze. Zachęcony lekkim pchnięciem, padł do przodu. Wpadł pomiędzy miękkie pościele, gubiąc oddech. Niecierpliwe ramiona oplatały go niczym macki, kolejne pocałunki obsypywały go namiętnym, dwojakim gradem. Jedne delikatne jak motyle, ulotne, drugie szorstkie i dogłębne. Westchnął głęboko i pozwolił się im omotać. Gdy jego umysł powrócił z krainy ekstazy, zobaczył ich kontur nad głową. Górowali nad nim, ona odchylona do tyłu, on tuż za nią. Jack był tym, co łączyło parę kochanków, którzy przez swoje animozje nie mogli być razem bezpośrednio. Był ich lalką, afrodyzjakiem, niewolnikiem, ukochanym.

…

Wokół niego zgromadzili się ludzie w białych kitlach i chirurgicznych maskach na twarzy. Doktor Tenenbaum wskazała mu stół operacyjny, na którym miał się położyć. Jack od razu zauważył pasy do krępowania rąk i nóg, po dwa po obu stronach łóżka. Spojrzał zaniepokojony na panią doktor. Ta spuściła wzrok i bez słowa usadziła go na miejscu. Gdy tylko Jack się położył, stojący wokół niego ludzie spięli go pasami. Nie był to mocny ucisk, ale bezsprzecznie krępował ruchy.

- Dzisiejszą operację przeprowadzi _Herr_ doktor Steinman. – Tenenbaum, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, wskazała na rosłego lekarza stojącego po swojej prawej stronie.

- Przepraszam za niedogodności synu, ale są niezbędne do wykonania dzisiejszego planu. – usta lekarza były przykryte białą maską, ale po głosie można było poznać, że się uśmiecha.

- _Mein Schatz, bitte, vergib mir.- _szepnęła do Jacka Tenenbaum, pogładziła go po włosach i zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.

Ktoś zapalił ogromną, bijącą błękitnym blaskiem lampę, oślepiając Jacka na kilka sekund. Kiedy odzyskał wzrok, zobaczył nad sobą doktora Steinmana.

- Dobrze, synu, powiem ci, co będziemy robić po kolei, bo cały czas masz być przytomny podczas operacji, a nie chcę byś to sobie i nam utrudniał. Nie podam ci znieczulenia. To nie moja decyzja, tylko Fontaine'a. Chce sprawdzić twoją odporność na ból. Możesz na chwilę na ruszać głową…? Pielęgniarki muszą ją usztywnić.

Jack mimo polecenia rozejrzał się. Dwie asystujące kobiety przysunęły do stołu jakieś dziwne, przypominające ogromne imadło urządzenie, z dwoma stalowymi bolcami.

- Patrz na mnie, synu. – powiedział spokojnie, niemal monotonnie Steinman.

Jack trzymał głowę sztywno, kątem oka widząc pracujące nad czymś pielęgniarki. Chwilę potem poczuł coś twardego i chłodnego na skroniach. „ chce sprawdzić odporność na ból…" Powoli rosnące przerażenie chwyciło go za gardło. Poruszył ścięgnami w nadgarstkach i kostkach. Był zapięty ciasno, już było za późno, by się opierać. Najmniejszy ruch głową powodował ból od wbijającego się w skroń pręta.

- Masz. Przegryź to. – doktor podał mu do ust gruby kawałek drewna. Jack wahał się, bo wiedział, że jeśli otworzy usta, może zacząć krzyczeć. A tutaj, w klinice, i tak nikt nie usłyszy jego krzyku. Przełknął ślinę, czując zupełną suchość w ustach i posłusznie wziął kawałek drewna między zęby. Tymczasem pielęgniarki nadal instalowały coś nad jego głową. Jedna podważyła mu lewą górną powiekę. Poczuł na oku chłód stali. Chciał mrugnąć, ale stalowe kleszcze mu na to nie pozwalały. Przypomniała mu się książka o psychiatrii, którą kiedyś czytał. Rozdział o schizofrenii. Lobotomia. Lobotomię wykorzystywano do przecięcia włókiem nerwowych płata czołowego, by otępić pacjenta. Niektórzy wykorzystywali do tego zgrabny, srebrny młoteczek, który wbijali w czoło pacjenta. Ale jeden lekarz miał inną metodę. Używał szpikulca do lodu, a do mózgu pacjenta dostawał się poprzez oczodół. Wkładał szpikulec i, jak sam mówił, „obracał go jak mieszadełko do koktajli wewnątrz mózgu".

Jack poczuł, że zaraz albo zwymiotuje, albo zemdleje. Łapał powietrze szybkimi haustami, czując jak płuca pompują zajadle tlen. Słyszał jakiś przytłumiony jęk i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to on próbuje krzyczeć poprzez kawał drewna wsadzony między wargi. Szarpał zajadle więzy. Doktor Steinman cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, kiwając na pomocników. Ci przytrzymali Jacka i owinęli go jeszcze dwoma pasami – jednym przez tułów i drugim przez nogi. Znów przysunęły się do niego pielęgniarki i założyły ostatnią część żeliwnej makabrycznej układanki – usztywniający brodę „kaganiec". Teraz Jack mógł poruszać tylko dłońmi i stopami, jak jakiś niedorozwinięty kalmar. Panika ogarniała go zimnymi falami, niczym wzbierający przypływ. Chciał uwierzyć, że to tylko koszmarny sen, ale wszystko co czuł, było aż za bardzo prawdziwe.

- Ech, synu, jakoś się udało. – westchnął Steinman, biorąc do ręki skalpel. – Przeprowadzimy dzisiaj operację przeszczepu gałki ocznej. Wytnę gałkę i potem spróbuję wstawić z powrotem na miejsce, wraz ze wszczepieniem plazmidu poprawiającego wzrok, jak i regenerującego połącznia nerwowe. Widzisz, synu, do tej pory niemożliwe było sprawdzenie skuteczności takiej operacji – może w Rapture nie brakuje pacjentów do testowania, ale na rezultaty trzeba by było czekać bardzo długo. Tymczasem Fontaine przyznał się, że jesteś obdarzony niecodzienną zdolnością do regeneracji, więc wyniki uzyskamy dużo szybciej, niż normalnie, a poza tym jest dużo mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że pacjent umrze. Nie wierć się, sporo zapłaciłem, by mieć do ciebie dostęp, synu.

Jack nie miał wyboru, patrzył nieruchomo, jak Steinman pochyla się nad nim ze skalpelem. Doktor patrzył na niego obojętnie. Jak na próbkę z sekcji. Lewe oko piekło go, prawe zamknął, jakby to mogło w jakikolwiek sposób odciąć go od rzeczywistości. To nic nie dawało, nie mógł uciekać, patrzył w puste oczy bez wyrazu laborantów i płakał. Siostra asystentka ścierała łzy, były tylko nieudogodnieniem w operacji.

- Proszę przyszykować gazę. – Powiedział Steinman do asystentów.

Jack poczuł na dolnej powiece zimno skalpela i zaraz potem rozchodzące się ciepło. Strumyczek krwi ogrzewał mu policzek, by zaraz zostać startym przez asystenta. Skalpel powoli przecinał skórę i mięśnie oka, a Jack zesztywniał na całym ciele. Z wysuszonego gardła wydobywało się głuche charczenie umierającego zwierzęcia.

- Dobrze. Mam pełen dostęp do nerwu wzrokowego. Teraz przetnę go od dołu i usuniemy oko. – Steinman komenderował głucho.

Bez zbędnych przygotowań, jednym szybkim ruchem zrobił to, co powiedział. Jack nie poczuł bólu, nie, adrenalina, wzmagana przez odpowiednie toniki, uodporniła go na ból. Po prostu przestał widzieć. Nagle obraz zamienił się w wielką, czerwoną plamę, jakby całe pomieszczenie zalała krew. Drugie oko wciąż miał zamknięte, bo bał się tego, co może zobaczyć. Może świat naprawdę pokrył się czerwonym całunem? A w tym świecie doktor – psychopata trzyma w ręku jego gałkę oczną…

Obudził się z krzykiem. Leżał we własnym łóżku, pod miękką białą kołdrą. Żołądek ścisnął mu się w ósemkę. Pobiegł do toalety, by zwrócić połowicznie strawioną kolację. Przemył usta i twarz w umywalce i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w małym, prostym lustrze, które stanowiło drzwiczki do szafki łazienkowej. Na zielonkawobladej twarzy znajdowało się dwoje piwnych oczu o ostrym, ale nieco melancholijnym spojrzeniu. Odgiął powiekę lewego oka i przysunął się bliżej do zwierciadła. Dostrzegł wąską, czerwoną bliznę biegnącą po wewnętrznej stronie powieki od brzegu, prawie aż po kanalik łzowy.


End file.
